memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Beyond (Blu-ray)
| discs = 2 3 (Target & Sainsbury's exclusives) | director = Justin Lin | date = | date2 = | rating = | reference = (region A) (region B) | year = 2263 | cover2 = Star Trek Beyond Blu-ray Region B cover.jpg | menu = | menu2 = }} Star Trek Beyond is the Blu-ray Disc release of . Special features *''Deleted scenes'' *''Beyond the Darkness'' *Enterprise Takedown *''Divided and Conquered'' *''A Warped Sense of Revenge'' *''Trekking in the Desert'' *''Exploring Strange New Worlds'' *''New Life and New Civilizations'' *''To Live Long and Prosper'' *''For Leonard and Anton'' *''Gag Reel'' An extra disc, exclusive to the stores Target (in the US) and Sainsbury's (in the UK), included the additional following special features: *''Small World'' *''The Battle of Yorktown'' *''Properly Outfitted'' *''Set Phasers to Stunning'' *''Spliced'' *''Beats and Shouting'' *''Visually Effective'' *''Trailers'' While the preceding two alternate reality films had in the form of their 2014 release pursuant the second "VAM controversy", no "VAM controversy" has followed in the wake of the Beyond release, and as a result no complete home video version of this film was released until July 2019, when the 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray saw the light of day. iTunes exclusive An "enhanced commentary", similar to the one produced for the Blu-ray, was exclusively available at ITunes Store, and could be accessed by redeeming the digital code included in the two retailer exclusive sets, but not the regular one. Unlike the Into Darkness one though, it was not physically included on any of the subsequent home video format releases, including the 2019 4K UHD one. Release gallery File:Star Trek Beyond Blu-ray Region A Walmart cover.jpeg| exclusive cover File:Star Trek Beyond Blu-ray Region A Target cover.jpeg| exclusive covers with four double-printed collector cards File:Star Trek Beyond Blu-ray Region B Sainsbury's cover.jpg|Sainsbury's exclusive cover File:Amazon Star Trek Beyond home video QMx USS Franklin promos.jpg|Early promos for Amazon.com Blu-ray and 4K Ultra HD releases of Star Trek Beyond with QMx File:Amazon QMx ST Beyond Blu-Ray USS Franklin Set.jpg|Amazon.com Blu-ray release promo of Star Trek Beyond with QMx USS Franklin File:Amazon UK QMx ST Beyond Blu-Ray USS Franklin Set.jpg|Amazon.co.uk Blu-ray release promo of Star Trek Beyond with QMx USS Franklin File:Amazon QMx Mini Masters USS Franklin.jpg|QMx Mini Masters USS Franklin File:Snapco Star Trek Beyond Blu-ray Starship set.jpg|Early promo for Amazon.de (Germany) Star Trek Beyond Blu-ray Gift Set with Snapco starship 3-pack File:Snapco Star Trek Beyond Blu-ray Starship German variant set.jpg|German/Dutch / Blu-ray Gift Set variant File:Walmart Star Trek Beyond Ultimate Blu-Ray Gift Set.jpg|Promo for Walmart Star Trek Beyond Ultimate Blu-ray Gift Set with Snapco starship 3-pack File:Walmart Amazon USS Enterprise miniature.jpg|Ultimate Blu-ray Gift Set [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] File:Walmart Amazon USS Franklin miniature.jpg|Ultimate Blu-ray Gift Set USS Franklin File:Walmart Amazon Swarm Ship miniature.jpg|Ultimate Blu-ray Gift Set swarm ship File:Star Trek Beyond Blu-ray Region B Media Markt Steelbook cover.jpg|German/Dutch Media Markt Exclusive "Steelbook" Edition File:Star Trek Beyond Blu-ray Region B Saturn Steelbook cover.jpg|US/Canadian Best Buy, UK Zoom, and German/Dutch Saturn Exclusive "Steelbook" Edition External links * * ''|next= }}